Always faithful Part 4
by cd11
Summary: Note: this is a shorter part then I really planned. I pan to finish the story with part-5. Where we will have the conclusion of our tale.


Always Faithful- Part 4, A General Hospital/NCIS story.

All characters and backgrounds of NICS and General Hospital are the property of their respective creators.

_**Sonny's House:**_

It had been a very long time since Sonny's house had as many people staying as guests. Milo had stopped by Carly's house and picked up Jocelyn and her nanny. Sam McCall turned up with Spinelli, and his laptop. Carly and Starr had taken Rachel and settled her in a guest bedroom.

Michael and Morgan were with Sonny and Jason going over the details of the situation that had by design or accident been left out.

"If there is something that you two need to share, now would be a really good time to share it." Sonny said

Morgan spoke up." Dad you know everything that I do. I did not realize that she was Ziva's cousin, but it does explain a lot."

"Ziva is no one to take lightly." Jason said. "And Eli David is three times as deadly." A knock on the study door. Max peaks in "Boss they're here". Sonny nods "Show them in, Max." and stands up.

Gibbs and the team walk into the study. Morgan and Michael stand up to greet them. Tony goes over to greet Sonny. "Been a long time, Uncle Sonny." He says.

Sonny shakes Tony's hand and embraces him. "You look good, kid" Tony goes to greet Jason as McGee and Gibbs greets Sonny.

The only one of the NCIS party that is quiet is Ziva, and she is looking Morgan over with an appraising eye. To his credit, Morgan matched Ziva's stare longer then most people would have, but being mortal he backed down.

But it was Gibbs who spoke first. "How many did you actually see, Morgan?"

"I spotted 4, initially, but they were in communications with someone else."

Tony asked. "You said that they had tactical gear, what sort?" Morgan thought, "Aside from the comm gear, they were carrying assault weapons. I think that they might have been modified versions of the AK-74, but I did not get close enough to find out.

"So what were you two thinking when you left school?" Gibbs asked with a glare on his face.

"I needed to get her to DC in one piece." Morgan said

McGee asked, "And when you got to DC, then what?"

"Then McGee, we were going to look a man up that build boats in his basement. See we have two cousins and many capable people that could handle it the rest of the way."

Max walks in, "Boss, Dante is here, and the Police commissioner too."

Ok, Max." Turning to Gibbs, "You want to talk to the locals?" Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Like I have a choice." Gibbs turns to Tony and McGee. "Grab our gear. Get us setup somewhere. "Do you have someplace to set up shop?" Michael says sure "We can set you up in the east wing." Looking to his father, Sonny nods and everyone starts moving. Ziva was for her very quiet. "I'll go see Rachel, and get her story." Gibbs nods and goes with Sonny. Morgan speaks up "Before you do, I think we need to talk." McGee. Michael and Dinozzo give each other looks. Ziva smiles "Certainly."

Morgan gestures to the patio as they both walked out and pointedly close the doors behind them.

"So where is Rachel?" she asked him. Morgan sat down on the bench and Ziva sat down next to him

"We put her in one of the guest rooms in the west wing, she is exhausted, and we've been on the move for almost 20 hours now." Ziva looked at the boy in the military style tunic. "You look dead on your feet as well." she paused looking Morgan in the eye, and smiled. "You know, there is no reason for you to be afraid of me, believe me I'm not angry with you at all. But I do have the feeling that there is more to this story?"

Morgan took a deep breath and spoke "Rachel is pregnant." Ziva leaned back and waited. "And like we told my family, I'm not the father. But she is scared to death to tell your family." Ziva smiled "My uncle can be quite formidable when it comes to his daughters." Morgan looked worried at this news,but Ziva took his hand in hers. "Let me tell you a secret about Jewish Fathers, they get real soft and mushy when it comes to grandchildren, and my uncle is no different." Ziva stood up, "Let's go see her." Morgan stood up slowly and walked with Ziva back into the house, but then Morgan started to stumble a little. Ziva turned quickly to him "Are you all right?" she asks

Morgan was holding his left side. "There is one thing I forget to tell my Dad." And slid to the ground.

Ziva rushes to him "I need help out here!" she yells.

Jason, Sonny and Gibbs comes racing outside. Ziva unbuttons Morgan's tunic when she notices that the left side was wet. When she opened it, they found it was wet with blood.

"Morgan!" Sonny yells "Sorry Dad, one of those creeps clipped me." And then he passed out.

They laid Morgan out on the couch. Gibbs and Sonny cut him out of his shirt to reveal that he had been hit on his left side along his ribcage. The dressing that had been put on was soaked though with blood. Ziva and Carly ran into the room. Ziva had the first aid kit, as Sonny pulled the dressing away to examine the wound. Carly knelt beside Morgan, her face pale with fear. "No bullet in him." Sonny said with relief. "Took a pretty good gouge out of him though."

Gibbs had laid out the alcohol to clean the wound before they re-dressed it. "You better take a hold of him. He's gonna jump when I clean this up" Ziva and Carly held Morgan's legs, while Sonny took his shoulders. Gibbs took the alcohol and wiped out the wound. Morgan jumped off the couch like he had been shot. "What did you put on that!" he yelled

"Alcohol." Gibbs told him. "This will keep the wound from getting infected, and by the way. When the hell were you going to mention that you had been shot?"

Morgan was getting ready to respond when Carly said in a quiet voice. "Would you give us a few minutes, please." she asked. Gibbs and Ziva both left the room as Jason and Michael came in.

"You know" Sonny said "I've never raised a hand to any of my kids, but I swear to God Morgan, I should slap you silly!" Getting up and sitting beside him. "I know that you keep things inside. But there are some things that you need to mention."

"Like when someone shoots you!" Carly finished.

Jason stepped in to rescue him. "So where did it happen?" Morgan replied "When the train stopped in Albany. I made sure Rachel was in the dining car when I stepped off the train to call you. I wanted to use a land line, so no one…"

Sonny finished "So no one could get GPS track on your phone."

Morgan nodded "That's right I had got to the phone booth and started to dial. When I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. I didn't hear anything but I felt something scrape my left side and it felt like it was on fire."

"Silencer, you think?" Michael asked.

Morgan agreed "That would be my guess. Whoever took the shot didn't get the chance to follow-up some cops were patrolling; I got back on the train and took Rachel off.

" And Rachel dressed the wound?" Carly said.

Morgan looked down for a moment "No, I dressed it myself." I didn't tell her about it." Sonny paused for a minute before he asked the next question "And why the hell not?" Morgan replied "Because after we got off the train and were waiting for the bus. She started having labor pains, and it really did not seem to be the time to mention that I had been shot."

Everyone paused and took a deep breath to get their collective nerves together. Sonny put his hand on Morgan's shoulder. "You are too young to put yourself in harm's way."

Morgan replies "Maybe." Then looks at Sonny and smiled; "Tell me that you would have done different, Dad." Pointing to Jason "Or you" gesturing to Michael "Or him, or especially Mom." Looking back to his father. "It's not like I had a lot of options here." Sonny kissed Morgan on top of his head "I know, son." Tony stuck his head in the room. "Is the execution over?" Carly waved him in "Yes I guess we're through." Then giving Morgan a glare "For now at any rate." Tony walked around her carefully. "Aunt Carly, have you been taking lessons from Gibbs?"

She smiled "I was born with it, Tony."

Tony replied with a chuckle "So was he."

Ziva walked quietly into the guest room where Rachel was sleeping. Starr and Sam were talking quietly off to the side as she walked in. They all nodded to each other as the two left the room. Ziva sat on the bed beside Rachel. Ziva gently stroked her cousin's hair. Rachel slowly woke up and realized who was there. "Ziva!" she said with delight hugging her cousin. They both embraced for a few minutes when Rachel looked at her with worry and a little fear. "You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked.

Ziva looked at her like she was slightly addled. "Mad?" she said "Of course not. Look at what you're about to do. You are about to bring life to this world. There's nothing more precious then that." Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes "What about Papa, and Uncle Eli?" Ziva thought on this. "Your father would love a grandson, and my father will spoil him rotten."

Rachel smiled ruefully. "Well Papa better settle for a girl, because that's what I'm having.

Ziva laughed "Even better. He can be the doting Grandpa. Scaring all the boys away with an Uzi." A knock on the door. Carly comes in "Hi, are you doing ok?"

Rachel replies "Yes Ma'am I'm doing all right." Carly looks her over with a practiced eye. "Are you sure? Morgan said you were having labor pains." Rachel said "Earlier today on the train, but they passed." Looking at Carly with alarm. "Why are you all blood?"

Carly "We had to clean Morgan's wound..." but she got no further Rachel came to her feet. "Wound?" she cried. What happened?"

Carly and Ziva looked to each other. "You mean to tell me that he really didn't say anything?" Rachel's face went pale "How bad?" Ziva tried to calm her down; "It was a flesh wound, he lost some blood but he's all right."

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment. "Is this true?"

Carly told her "Yes. Rachel it's true, Morgan is ok."

"I want to see him." Rachel insisted as she tried to get out of the bed.

But Carly and Ziva were adamant. "You are going to rest!" Ziva said with the look that even impressed Carly. But Rachel did not have to leave for another knock at the door and Morgan walked in. Rachel smiled as he walked over. "Why didn't you tell me you were shot?" Morgan stroked her hair "And what would you have done?" Rachel tried to formulate an answer. "Exactly my point. You had all you needed to think about your baby." Morgan tried to reassure her. "Rachel I'm fine. Its not like when we took the team through that live artillery range."

Carly's ears perked up at this. "Live artillery range?" Carly looked to Rachel "I can see that we need to talk later." Rachel smiled "Oh there's a lot I could tell you. Like the time we tried to blow up.." Morgan glares at her "Do you mind?"

Carly and Ziva both smiled "Tell us more."

_**Note: this is a shorter part then I really planned. I plan to finish the story with part-5. Where we will have the conclusion of our tale.**_


End file.
